Win One for the Reaper
by Rabidnar
Summary: It had started with a small tremor. 'Minor turbulence' as the flight attendant had called it.
1. Prologue

I'm giving SF a minor break and working on something new by myself. It will follow the time-line of LOST a great deal and include some of the characters, but you don't have to watch the show to know what's going on. So...tell me whether or not I should continue!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House or LOST.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you. You may have a fresh start any moment you choose, for this thing we call 'failure' is not the falling down, but the staying down."

* * *

_

Cool blades of grass tickling pale skin contrasted against the feeling of warm blood on Remy's face. Eyes closed, she pressed her hands flat to the ground, expecting to feel the cushioned arms of a chair. A twig cracked under one of her palms and dried leaves crinkled under the other one. Bringing with it the smell of salt, smoke, and gasoline, a warm breeze ruffled her hair.

It had started with a small tremor. ' Minor turbulence' as the flight attendant had called it. A miniscule gust of wind that had knocked the brunette into a random seat on her way back from the bathroom. The last thing she remembered was the 'fasten seatbelts' sign flash on, followed by a hard jolt and shrieking.

Now there was excruciating pain. It started in her side and caused a dull ache throughout her entire body. Gasping, her eyes flew open and she came face to face with a clear, blue sky and waving palm trees staring back at her. Instead of sitting on the airline seat, she came to realize she was flat on her back against the ground outside. With a soft cry of horror, she tried to leap to her feet but the pain cut her short. Her movements were slow and struggled, one hand pressed to the ground and the other to her leg as she tried to push herself to a standing position.

Grimacing and grinding her teeth against the pain, she bit back the tears of anguish that were beginning to sting her eyes. After a few seconds, she made it to her knees and leaned forward with her hands rested against her legs. "Kutner!" she screamed his name, hoping with everything she had that he could hear her. The only response was a low whirring noise in a direction she couldn't quite place. Grunting, she slowly managed to push herself to her feet, using a nearby palm tree for support. "Kutner!"

There was still no response - from anyone.

Despite having a hard time trying to get her thoughts in a straight line, Remy knew she couldn't just stand there alone in the middle of the jungle. After a few struggled steps forward, it hit her just how alone and lost she really was. Fear overwhelmed the pain and she took off in a random direction, not stopping to be calm or logical about the whole ordeal. Her plane had crashed in the middle of a fucking jungle for God's sake.

Trees and bamboo passed in blurs, her surroundings looking identical no matter how many steps she took. The droning in the distance increased in volume though and she followed it blindly, repeatedly stumbling and tripping over her own feet. The dirt became sand and the sudden change in terrain sent her sprawling. She hit the ground hard, her arms blocking her face before she could end up with a mouthful of sand. Chest heaving, she slowly lifted her head. The sight in front of her nearly sent her scrambling back into the jungle.

The sand was littered with large chunks of metal from the plane and bodies. From what she could see, no one was moving. The amount of blood staining the white ground made her feel nauseas, but she pushed herself up again and staggered forward. Smoke stung her eyes and the stench of gasoline almost made her gag as she approached the mutilated fuselage. It had been torn and tossed like a child's toy, its passengers suffering the fatal consequences. All except for her. Her eyes scanned the motionless bodies for any sign of her friend, but no one looked familiar. She could tell that even the unrecognizable people weren't him due to their light skin.

Lifting her tearful gaze to the inside of the fuselage, she stared into the darkness. No doubt there would still be bodies in there. Swallowing back bile that was rising in her throat, she took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Hey!" a desperate voice behind her called out. It was thick with tears and followed by several choked sobs.

Remy spun around again, turning to face a woman standing several feet down the beach. The blonde looked frozen to her spot, her eyes focused on the bodies scattered in every direction. Despite her disheveled appearance, there were no signs of injury that Remy could see on her. The young doctor glanced back toward the fuselage then made her way toward the other woman. If there had been any bodies in there, they wouldn't have made it. "Are you okay?" the words came out rushed and slightly slurred before Remy could stop them. It was a stupid question because neither of them were okay. The flames from the plane caused her face to begin to look flushed and she wiped at the beads of sweat forming along her forehead.

"I ca- I can-" the other woman struggled to form words, lifting her eyes to meet Remy's gaze. Tears were spilling down her face, leaving two trails in the smoky ash on her face. She motion forward and toward the bodies with hands, violently shaking her head back and forth a few times. "He's not- He's not here!"

Remy turned to face the wreckage again, coughing and choking over some of the fumes. Her chest was beginning to feel tight and she knew she needed to get away before she started wheezing. "You're looking for someone?" she asked, scanning the area again. She kept an eye out for anyone who might be breathing; for Kutner. Breathing heavily through her mouth, she turned her head to face the other woman again.

The blonde nodded her head and furiously wiped at her eyes. "He was-" she choked, but her voice was cut off by the screeching of metal scraping against metal. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as she took several steps back.

Remy glanced up, looking in horror as the wing of the plane wobbled dangerously on the thin sheet of metal that attached it to the main body. "Shit," she hissed, stumbling back. She instinctively grabbed the other woman by the arm and pulled her away, half dragging her back toward the tree line of the jungle. Whoever the woman was looking for was dead if he was still there and she seemed to realize this because she followed willingly.

"You're bleeding," the woman whispered. Her fingers grazed Remy's side, causing the injured woman to flinch and bite back a hissing noise.

"I'm fine." Remy's eyes were still fixed on the wing of the plane, trying to make sure they were far enough away incase it collapsed. She backed up against a tree and as if on cue, the metal of the wing gave out and a loud boom echoed across the beach, most of the fuselage igniting into bright flames. The force of the explosion wasn't enough to reach where they were standing and both women stared forward in terror. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the blonde cupping her hands over her ears but she couldn't will her own hands to move, despite the noise causing her ears to ring.

Even if there was the slightest chance of anyone being alive inside the plane, it was gone now.


	2. They're All Dead and Gone

**Personwithnoname:** You really need a name so I know what to refer to you as. Haha. Anyway...glad you're enjoying it!  
**Ilive: **I hope it's as amazing as you think it will be!  
**Alexis:** Thanks for reviewing!  
**Angel: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you're liking it!  
**Plush: **Dear Wife...I should not even respond to this. Lol. I don't trust you either. Either you're a plush hippo...or you're a plush panda pretending to be a plush hippo! But...ilu anyway! xD  
**Muire: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Don: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Pink:** Who said anything about a husband? Lol. Unless I did by mistake...-blinks-  
**Ilessthree: **Thanks for reviewing! -smiles-  
**Wild: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Amazon: **Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

With the whole SF thing...It's not really a block. I have the entire next chapter planned out, but I can't seem to get the pictures into words. So I'm taking a break until I can manage to write it.

Also...this will have a lot of LOST quotes/scenes, but will eventually break away a lot bc there are two of them instead of a big group. So...I hope that doesn't bother you. It shouldn't for those of you who don't watch the show.

* * *

**They're All Dead and Gone**

_"Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival."

* * *

_

Seconds passed by like hours as Cameron stood gaping at what had once been their plane. She lowered her hands from her ears long after the explosion had ended, her arms hanging limply by her sides. She opened her mouth to speak but the words refused to come. The woman beside her seemed to be equally in shock, staring blankly at the scene in front of them. "They're dead," the blonde finally whispered, her mind barely able to grasp the number of bodies on the ground and inside the plane.

The brunette let out a long breath and tore her eyes away from the fuselage, leaning heavily back against the tree behind her. She opened her mouth to speak and made a slight gesture with her hands then shut her mouth again and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She moved to stand up straight again, grimacing and reaching to clutch her side.

"You're hurt," Cameron stated, slowly turning to take in the girl's full appearance. Blood from what looked to be like only a minor cut on the side of her head was drying on her face but the side of her light grey tank top was completely soaked with the crimson liquid. "I could-" She motioned toward the woman's side, cut off by her staggering back toward the crash. "Hey!" she stumbled after her. "What are you doing?"

"Our plane just - it just…" The younger woman made a few ambiguous hand movements toward the smoking wreckage. "Who's to say it won't happen again?" Her mind seemed to be on autopilot as she approached the debris. She grabbed a dark brown suitcase discarded on the sand and began dragging it back toward the trees.

Cameron stood there and stared for a moment, trying to understand what was happening. Tears were still running down her face but she barely noticed them. "You really shouldn't-" She realized her words were useless and she scrubbed at her face. Choking over smoke, she grabbed a blue bag and began to pull it further up the beach. It was a good idea; incase there was another explosion. They might need the supplies until rescue showed up.

The older woman felt useless, working at half the speed of dragging luggage than the brunette. Shock effected everyone differently and while the younger woman barely seemed to be even thinking as she worked, Cameron felt like she was watching herself from space and couldn't help but be sluggish; it was a struggle to make her limbs corporate with what her brain told them to do. She lost count of how many bags she had moved after only five, unable to focus on reality. She began silently praying to a God that she didn't believe in that Chase hadn't been in the fuselage and that he was alright. It was all she could think about.

"I think that's all of them," the brunette stated, her eyes scanning the area. She dropped down onto the sand beside the pile of suitcases and placed her hand on her side then pulled it back to look at the blood. "Someone has to have bandages," she mumbled under her breath before turning and beginning to open bags.

Everything was moving too fast for Cameron. It took about ten seconds before anything the other woman said even started to process in her head. She stumbled forward and dropped to her knees, going through people's things before she even knew what it was that she was looking for. "Does it need stitches?" she asked, pulling out a travel sized sewing pack. She held it up, looking at the thread and needles inside. "What about your head? You might have a concussion."

The younger woman brought her fingers to the side of her head, rubbing slightly at the dried blood as if she just realized it was there. She lowered her hand and glanced at her fingers before rubbing them against her pants. "I don't have a concussion," she stated as she began to look through the bags again. "I just need a bandaid."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked, still gripping the sewing kit. "I mean- I mean-" she fumbled for words. "Are you dizzy at all? If you have a con-"

"I'm a doctor," the other woman answered in a mumble. "I think I would know if I have a concussion." She finally pulled out a small first-aid kit and opened it up, sorting through its contents. "Who the hell doesn't pack bandages in their first-aid kit? What's the point of even putting a-"

"Hey," Cameron cut off her rambling, trying to snap her out of it. She got to her knees, leaning over one of the suitcases to peer into the plastic container. "Right here," she stated, grabbing the roll of gauze and medical tape. She held them up for the brunette to see, tilting her head slightly to the side.

The other woman gaped at the supplies for a moment before glancing down at the first-aid kit again in bewilderment. She let out a small breath through her mouth and brought her hands to her forehead then ran her fingers through her hair. "I _don't_ have a concussion," she stated.

"And I don't believe you, but I think your side needs more attention than your head does." Cameron crawled over one of the suitcases and put the supplies back down in the first-aid kit. She carefully lifted the woman's shirt a few inches, studying the cut. "You're going to need to take this off," she stated, tugging at the material.

"You must have done a lot of jean patching or drape sewing or something to be so confident in your sewing abilities," the younger woman stated. She tried to twist back far enough to look at the cut then shook her head and pulled her shirt up over her head.

Cameron stared at her for a moment then managed a slight smile. "I'm a doctor too," she informed her. "I don't know about jean patching, but I've stitched up enough patients." She settled herself back on her bottom, almost thankful for the chance to go into doctor mode. It wasn't that she was happy the other woman was injured, but the cut wasn't too bad and it provided a distraction from her surroundings. She turned to the first-aid kit again and rustled through it. "I don't see any peroxide," she stated, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. The chance of infection from sewing the woman up with an improper needle and thread was high enough _without_ taking their situation into consideration.

The brunette stared at the container for a moment before digging into the pocket of her jeans. "Here," she said, slowly pulling out a small bottle of liquor from the airline's stash. "It's probably the only thing on me still in one piece." She paused as Cameron stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Cameron shook her head and took the bottle from her then examined it carefully. There wasn't a crack on it. She twisted open the top then poured some of it onto her hands.

"Save some for me," the younger woman said quickly, tensing when Cameron stared at her once more. "For the wound." She motioned toward the cut on her side.

"I _know_ that." Cameron finished dumping half of it on her hands, rubbing them together before focusing on the cut. "This is going to sting," she warned her then pursed her lips together in a sympathetic expression. She eased herself up onto her knees again, placing a hand on the younger woman's side as she dumped the rest of the alcohol over the cut.

Hissing loudly, the injured woman clutched her pantslegs and clamped her eyes shut. "Fu-"

"You're doing fine," Cameron assured her. She dropped the empty bottle on the sand then grabbed the sewing kit and flipped it open. "Any color preference?" she asked lightly, trying to take the other woman's mind off the pain.

The brunette cracked her eyes open and glanced down at her options. "Out of white, pink, and black, I'm definitely going to go with the standard black. Who even uses pink thread on something?"

"What? You never get people requesting that you sew them up with pink thread?" Cameron teased her gently, taking out a needle and the black thread. She used the miniature scissors to clip off a long piece of the thread then closed one of her eyes as she slid it through the needle. "I get that request _all_ the time."

The younger woman smiled slightly then squeezed her eyes shut again and grimaced as the needle pierced her skin. "I'm on a diagnostic team," she replied, her voice already thick with unshed tears. "I try to stick to cases and avoid doing anything involving sutures."

Cameron nodded. "I used to do diagnostics too. I'm head of the ER at a hospital in Chicago now. My uh, my _friend _that was on the plane with me is head of the OR." Her voice wavered throughout the sentence for multiple reasons.

"God, I hate the ER," the brunette stated. She cringed each time the needle went through her, her knuckles turning white as she held her pants. "That place is always such a madhouse. It's hard having to work so quickly and decide who you're going to treat sometimes." She left go of her jeans to quickly wipe at a few tears on her face before holding onto them again.

"Tell me about it," Cameron answered softly. "We had this school bus crash a few weeks ago. Most of the kids were younger than ten. Everyone was dodging stretchers and screaming parents." She breathed out and shook her head. "I had to pick between a five year old girl with a piece of metal lodged in her chest and virtually no hope and the driver who had severe lacerations all over his body from the windshield."

"Who did you choose?" the other woman asked quietly, opening her eyes to glance over at Cameron.

"I picked the girl," Cameron answered. "Her parents were hysterical, begging for someone to help her. A few of the other doctors tried telling me there was nothing that could be done. I hate telling families someone they love died, but even worse is telling them without _knowing_ I did all I could."

"So she died," the brunette said quietly, shifting her gaze toward the ground.

"Nope," Cameron answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "She ended up being just fine. The driver lost one of his arms, but he kept his life too." She grabbed the scissors again and snipped the thread then put them and the needle back down. "All finished," she stated, grabbing the gauze and tape to bandage it up.

"Thank you." The younger woman looked at her blood-stained tank top then tossed it to the side. She dragged one of the suitcases closer to her and pulled out a slightly large, blue t-shirt, looking it over. When Cameron was done patching up her side, she slid the shirt over her head and straightened it out.

"Do you think there's anything we should do?" Cameron asked, slowly pushing herself to her feet. "I mean until rescue comes. It's going to be dark out soon and a fire might help them find us, right? They could at least see the flames if not the smoke."

"Yeah." Clenching her jaw in a grimace, the brunette slowly began looking through the suitcases once more. "I'll find a lighter or something if you want to gather some sticks."

Cameron nodded quickly. She walked the few feet to the tree line and scanned the ground for a moment before bending over and attempting to gather sticks that looked like they would make a good fire. It was a time like this that made her wish she had gone camping when Chase asked her to, or at least spent some time watching the discovery channel or something. A pile of dried leaves caught her attention and she grabbed those too, trying to balance everything in her arms. If the other woman didn't have to worry about her stitches ripping, she might have asked to switch jobs.

The blonde half carried, half dragged the sticks over to several feet away from the luggage. "I have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted as the younger woman approached her. "I don't think I've ever even seen a _campfire_ before except for on TV."

"Well, I trust you know how to work a lighter." The brunette handed Cameron the lighter after she had dropped the tree parts to the ground. "I'll build it and you light it."

Cameron nodded. She took the lighter from her then stepped back a few feet as the younger woman lowered herself to her knees again. She flicked open the flame a few times as she watched their fire being built. "How long do you think it will take them to get here?"

"A few hours at the most," the other woman answered. "Unless it's hard for them to find us in the dark since the sun is setting. They should definitely be here sometime tomorrow morning."

Cameron nodded quickly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Do you think they'll look for the other parts of the plane? My friend was…he was on his way to the bathroom."

"I had a friend near the back of the plane too," she answered with a sigh. "I don't see why they wouldn't look for the rest of the plane. There's some smoke coming from a valley over there." She glanced away from the fire and pointed toward the jungle. "If they don't come, we can find it. Even if there aren't any survivors, we could be able to find the transceiver. We might be able to send out a signal and help the rescue party find us." She got to her feet and motioned Cameron forward. "Light that."

Fiddling with the lighter, Cameron took a few steps forward and set to work on lighting the wood and leaves. "There," she mumbled when she finally got multiple places to catch. She turned to face the brunette as she dragged a few blankets from the plane over. "Did we manage to recover everything from inside?"

"Minus the people and the suitcases," the younger woman answered. "There's blankets, emergency meals, bottles of water…" She motioned back toward the luggage then set to spreading out the blankets on the sand.

"That's good." Cameron could feel tears stinging her eyes again. When the blankets were laid out, she slowly took a seat on one, not glancing over as the other woman sat down beside her. Letting out a shaky breath, she reached forward and grabbed a green leaf that had managed to get mixed into the pile of dried ones. She gently begin to fold it into the shape of the plane, trying to get her thoughts to stop racing.

"Amazing artwork," the brunette cut in, managing a slight smile. She held out her hand for the leave. "It looks just like our plane. One-hundred percent."

Cameron handed it over then slowly pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't understand how this happened," she murmured quietly.

The younger woman studied the leaf for a moment then held it up. "We had to have been at least 40,000 feet when it happened," she said.

"We must have hit an air pocket or something." Cameron reached to take the plane back from her.

The brunette smirked and smacked her hand away. "Hey," she said in a teasing voice that sounded slightly forced. "This is my explanation." She cleared her throat. "We hit an air pocket or _something_ and dropped maybe 200 feet." She moved the plane downward for emphasis. "The turbulence was…" She shook her head and gently flew the leaf into the fire. "I blacked out."

"I didn't," Cameron answered. "I saw the whole thing. I knew the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the front end of the plane broke off." She rubbed at her eyes then hugged her knees even tighter.

The brunette stared at her for a moment then leaned back against her elbows and stretched out her legs. "You know, I don't even know your name yet," she stated.

Cameron glanced over at her for a moment then looked down at the blanket. "Allison," she answered finally.

"Remy," the brunette replied with a slight smile. She leaned the rest of the way back and folded her arms behind her head. "Or Thirteen if you want to go by my hospital nickname."

Cameron glanced over at the sun then looked down at Remy, giving her a half smile. "I think I'll just go with Remy."

"Well, I answer to either," Remy replied with a slight grin. "Thirteen more than Remy these days though." She closed her eyes.

Cameron looked away from her again and stared at the fire, repeatedly blinking back tears. She wasn't sure how Remy could be quite so calm. The sun was beginning to go down and the approaching darkness were beginning to make her nerves even more of a wreck than they already were. God only knew what was in that jungle that was bound to come out in the middle of the night. While she had a fondness for pets, wild animals always scared her a little. Pressing her palms to her eyes, she leaned her face forward against her knees and started to silently cry.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked, sitting up and gently putting her hand on Cameron's back.

Cameron opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by what sounded like screeching metal. Her head snapped up and she looked at the plane. The noise came again, but from the jungle. She spun around to face the shaking trees, immediately gripping Remy's arm. "What was that?" she whispered in a high pitched voice. "That was weird, right?"

Remy stared wide eyed at the trees for a moment as the noise stopped and everything seemed calm again. "It was probably nothing," she stated, though she didn't sound so sure. She lowered herself onto her back again, her eyes focused on the jungle.

"Right," Cameron mumbled. She turned away from the jungle and tried to focus on the fire, automatically knowing she wasn't going to get any rest until rescue arrived.


	3. Folie à Deux

**Ilive: **Cliff-hanger, beach-hanger, clothes-hanger...they're all the same! xP  
**Ilessthree: **Gosh. You all begged me to go faster w/ SF. Don't you want another "Squee! They finally kissed!" moment? xD Who said it was a /who/ that made the screeching?  
**Andi:** Thanks! I only watched obsessively all 6 years. xP  
**Quintin:** It will be very must like LOST. Sorry if that disappoints you. I'm extremely fond of the show.  
**Esuedros: **I have no plans to abandon neither this nor Signal Fire. No worries!  
**Cdn:** Thank you very much! I try to make my crossovers so you can read them without having to watch the secondary show.  
**Amazon: **Others? Where? I wanna raep Richard! I mean...Yes...I do have a good explanation for that. xD  
**Lessthan13: **Polar bears are my fav animal. Everyone should meet a polar bear!  
**Don:** Thank you so much! And I always have the same issues when I try to review people's fics. x_x  
**Pink: **Well, I won't be including flashbacks in this fic unless I find one to be important to the plot. So you don't have to worry about that. And I love rambling. xP  
**Roronoa: **I changed my mind about there being just the two of them. There will be three. The third will be introduced next chapter but will not be Chase nor Kutner. I found that I needed this person for the plot. I'm not going to comment on Chase/Kutner atm.  
**Shelby: **Thank you so much!  
**Dacoa: **This story will be relatively long. It will have 6 different parts, most likely. Each part may contain up to 30 chapters. I enjoy very long fics. I think they're very rewarding for the readers who choose to stick with them.  
**More: **Cameron and Remy do not know each other. And I'm continuing to work on SF.  
**Plush: **Well, obv it's Cameron. Can't have a Cadley story without her, Silly!  
**Charmed: **Thanks so much!  
**Chase: **Ugh. Sorry that it did take me this long to update.  
**Shan: **Thanks! Hope you enjoy!  
**Miralinda: **Here's more for ya!  
**91:** Thanks so much! Hope ya enjoy both this update and the SF one!  
**Julia: **Thanks so much!  
**Dark: **Thank you!  
**Fran:** I hope you didn't check daily all this time. Putting it on alert would be much easier.  
**Tomorrow: **Will do!  
**Kay: **I applaud you for being the only person to figure that out.

Sorry for the long wait, guys! Hopefully this sudden muse I have will keep up!

* * *

**Folie à Deux**

_"I'm not completely sure we aren't all living in a hallucination now."

* * *

_

Remy woke up before Cameron did. Despite that the noise the night before had instilled quite a fear in her, she had been too exhausted to keep her eyes open for more than an hour after it had startled them. The ground left muscles she didn't even know she had aching, and pushing herself into a sitting position hadn't been fun. Groaning softly, she rubbed at her face then glanced over to make sure the sleeping blonde was okay.

Waves crashed calmly against the sand and a gentle breeze blew smoke from the dwindling fire in the opposite direction of the two women. "Allison," Remy whispered. She reached over and gingerly shook the other woman's shoulder. "It's morning."

Cameron stirred for a moment, feeling the blanket and then the sand with her fingers before her eyes flew open. She scrambled into a sitting position, causing Remy to jump in slight surprise. "Are they here?" she questioned, craning her neck to look around the beach.

Sighing, Remy glanced around and shook her head. "No signs of a rescue plane yet." The disappointment etched across the older woman's face was too much and the brunette glanced down. "If we find the cockpit, we might be able to contact someone. We can build up the fire again so they'll see the smoke while we're gone if anyone comes."

"So we're going into the jungle," Cameron confirmed, her voice still think with sleep. "Even after whatever it was we heard last night?"

"Do you have a better option?" Remy replied. She pushed herself to her feet, cringing at the pain that tore through her stitched side. "We're both traumatized. What we heard last night was probably just the wind, and our minds caused it to sound like something, okay?"

"If it was just the wind, why did we both hear it like that at the same time?" Cameron pressed. She stared at the sticks beside the fire again then slowly began adding them and lighting them with the lighter.

"Folie à deux?" Remy suggested, glancing around. They would need water, and she couldn't hike while wearing the sandals she was wearing.

"Folie à deux doesn't work like that," Cameron shot a bit grumpily. She let out a deep breath then slowly got up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry. I just know there's something out there and we heard it."

"We're in the jungle," Remy replied, nodding. "There's a lot of things out there." She pulled her shirt up to make sure the stitches were okay then let it fall back down again. "Get us two bottles of water, yeah?"

Cameron stared at her for a moment before pursing her lips together and turning to the luggage.

Remy scanned the suitcases, wrinkling her nose at the flip flops she could see scattered among the clothes. Sucking in a breath, she spun on her heels to face the bodies on the beach. Hiking in sandals just wouldn't work, unless she wanted a broken ankle to go with her ripped up side. Glancing back at Cameron, she watched the blonde slip on a button down shirt over the short sleeved shirt she was already wearing. Content the older woman was distracted, the brunette made her way over to an unrecognizable female body.

"What are you doing?" Cameron called over to her.

Remy turned to see Cameron now staring at her intently. She hunched her shoulders and knelt down by the body, rather disgusted by her own actions. "I need shoes," she answered, checking the size on the bottom of the brown boots.

"Can't you get some out of the suitcases?" Cameron questioned.

"Did you see any in the suitcases?" Remy asked, untying the shoes and gingerly pulling them off the person's feet.

Cameron shook her head. "Well, no, but we could always look-"

"I'm guessing this is the only option then, isn't it?" Remy retorted, rolling her eyes. They both had short fuses from the stress and Remy considered apologizing; instead, she focused on removing her sandals and putting on the boots. "Did you get the water bottles?" She craned her neck to look back at Cameron as she tied her shoes.

Nodding silently, Cameron held up the two bottles.

"Good." Remy got to her feet and hooked her thumbs through the belt loop of her pants. "I guess we're ready to go then."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So why were you in Australia?" Cameron quickened her pace to keep up with Remy. "Business meeting?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"I went on vacation with a friend," Remy answered, exiting a thick patch of foliage and starting through a valley. "Never let your coworker choose where to spend your time off." She glanced around and made a few hand motions to their surroundings.

Cameron breathed a quiet laugh. "I guess we learned the same lesson," she replied, tugging at the sleeves of her over shirt. "My fiancé, or well ex-fiancé, and I work at the same hospital in Chicago. He wanted to visit his parents in Australia during our vacation. We flew one of our old co-workers there and had a little reunion, I guess you could say."

"Sounds fun," Remy answered.

"Not really," Cameron replied. "Considering the _ex_-fiancé part." She stepped over a small, lone shrub. "You're not as talkative as you were yesterday. Here I am rambling about myself. I'm sorry. If I'm making you not like me…" Her voice trailed off.

Remy glanced over at her and managed a slight smile. "It's not you," she assured her, shaking her head. The smile slowly faded. "I guess it's just sinking in we're stranded in the middle of nowhere. Your friends weren't in the fuselage, were they?"

"No, they weren't." Cameron shook her head. "One was near the back on his way to the bathroom and the other was near the cockpit." She furrowed her brow in concern. "Was your friend in the fuselage?"

"I'm not sure," Remy answered, suddenly feel the need to focus on the ground. "He went to the back of the plane to go to the bathroom also. I don't know if he was back there or not. We already had this discussion."

"I'm sorry," Cameron told her quietly, lowering her voice. "It must be frightening not knowing what part of the plane he was in."

"Fear is sort of an odd thing," Remy answered, brushing her hand against a tree as they entered the jungle again. "You just have to know how to handle it." She sighed quietly, having been doing a lot of fear-handling even before the crash.

"I guess I'm not very good at that under certain circumstances," Cameron admitted with a nervous laugh. "I mean in the hospital it's easy, you know? You're so busy that you don't even have the time to think about being afraid."

"I guess you forgot what Diagnostics is like," Remy replied. "Thinking is required. One wrong move, one wrong diagnosis, and you risk killing your patient."

"It's always so thrilling though, solving all the puzzles. The fear of making a wrong suggestion was never something I'd compare to a plane crash." Cameron kicked at a tree root as she stepped over it. "You seem so calm about being here." She glanced up at her. "How do you deal with being scared?"

Remy looked over at her, able to see the fear over the whole ordeal in the smaller woman's eyes. She considered facing forward and walking in silence but just let out a breath. "By allowing myself to be scared," she answered. She smiled slightly at the blonde's confused look. "It's a technique a friend recently taught me. You allow yourself to be scared for five seconds. Just: 1-2-3-4-5...and then it's gone. We should be getting close to the cockpit, by the way." The brunette leaned down and picked up a large stick, using it to help walk on the side where the gash was.

Cameron glanced at her in concern for a moment. "Hopefully it really isn't that far away. It's getting dark," she stated. "Looks like it's going to-" Her voice cut off as rain began pouring out of the clouds like God had decided to dump buckets of water on them.

"Shit," Remy muttered, dropping the stick she had just picked up. She crossed her arms in front of her forehead, the rain stinging her face like pins and needles. "The sky was blue a few minutes ago!" She picked up speed, walking through vines and trees. The cockpit came into view and she halted.

"This is normal, right?" Cameron shouted over a crack of thunder. "Day turning into night, end of the world type weather? That happens in places like this, right?" Trying to look at the ground to avoid being pelted by the raindrops, she crashed into Remy's back.

Shrieking, both girls fell forward. Cameron scrambled off of the younger doctor and quickly hoisted herself back onto her feet. "I am so sorry!"

Groaning, Remy pushed herself up with her hands then sat on her bottom and stared down at her mud covered shirt. She glanced up at Cameron and arched a brow.

Blushing immensely, Cameron cleared her throat and reached her hand down to help the other woman up. "I'm sorry. Let me help." She carefully pulled Remy to her feet then attempted to brush some of the mud off of her shirt.

"It's no big deal," Remy answered, taking Cameron's hands. She squeezed them gently then let them go and turned to face the cockpit. "Jesus. It looks like King Kong versus Oceanic Airlines."

Cameron looked up, her eyes widening slightly. The cockpit was at an angle with the front half balanced against several trees. The fuselage had been cleaning cut right off and seats dangled out the back, unmoving bodies still seat belted in. "I wasn't expecting it to look like this," she whispered.

"Me neither," Remy admitted. She had at least hoped it would be flat on the ground like the fuselage.

Both of them took a deep breath and stepped toward the wreckage.


End file.
